Missing You
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo wants Kisshu to come back, but it's been five years. Is he going to come back? And if so, will he still feel the same?


**Missing You**

_Kisshu, where are you? _Ichigo thought. _You promised you'd come back…._

It had been five years since the battle with Deep Blue. Right before he left, Kisshu had told Ichigo he would be back for her, and for once she smiled at him. Now, five years later, she couldn't smile at anyone. She couldn't smile, period. The sparkle that once lit up her brown eyes was gone as well, and she was thinner. She still lived with her parents; they and her friends were the only reason she was still alive. That, and hoping that she would at least see Kisshu one more time. As time went on, however, her hope slowly faded. She had become a shell of the happy, innocent girl she had been.

She was currently sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of Kisshu. She had stopped crying two years ago; apparently three years of crying every day had caused her to lose the ability to cry. _Kisshu's never lied to me; so why isn't he back? _she wondered. _It doesn't seem like him to break a promise. What if something happened to him? _

Thinking about that worried her, and she got up. She grabbed her purse, put on a pair of shoes, and called, "Mom, I'm going out for a while."

"Okay, have fun," Sakura called back. Ichigo left, and headed for the one place she thought she'd never go again- Café Mew Mew.

After the Cyniclons left, Ichigo had quit the Café. Working for Ryou wasn't pleasant, and she told him that straight out. He hadn't been very pleased, but there wasn't much he could do about it. The Café had closed down about six months later; apparently the other Mews couldn't handle the work without Ichigo.

Sighing, Ichigo walked up the path to the front doors, and tried one. She found them locked, and sighed, then knocked on the doors loudly. After a few minutes with no response, Ichigo decided Ryou and Keiichiro were most likely in the basement, and went around back, looking in the basement window.

To her surprise, Ryou and Keiichiro appeared to be fighting about something. Ichigo started eavesdropping as Keiichiro shouted, "If you don't contact them, I'm going to lock you up! I don't care if you want Ichigo to fall for you; it's obvious she only loves Kisshu. She's practically withering away, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! If she commits suicide, that'll be your fault too! If you truly cared about her, you would have contacted them after the first year. I guess you don't actually love her, Ryou."

"I refuse to contact the aliens, they'll just come and cause more trouble," Ryou said. "And Kisshu doesn't deserve Ichigo."

"Neither do you," Keiichiro said.

"And I suppose you think you do?" Ryou asked.

"For your information, I'm dating Zakuro," Keiichiro snapped. "And she's the one who asked me to talk with you after her last visit to Ichigo. You're being an idiot, Ryou."

"I'm going to kill Kisshu if you call him and he comes back," Ryou snarled.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she ran back around front, then took out her cell phone and dialed Miwa's number. When the other girl picked up, Ichigo said, "Meet me at Café Mew Mew, Ryou needs to go down. I'll explain when you get here."

"_I'll get Moe," _Miwa said, and hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, Moe and Miwa ran up, and Moe asked, "What did Ryou do?"

"I was eavesdropping on him and Keiichiro fighting about bringing Kisshu back, and he says if Kisshu comes back, he'll kill him," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa went into 'destroy' mode, and stormed up to the doors, then kicked them in. Ichigo followed at a safe distance as her friends headed for the basement. Moe and Miwa kicked the door to the lab down as well, and went in, followed by Ichigo.

Keiichiro sighed. "I take it one of you heard Ryou say he's going to kill Kisshu?" he asked.

"I did, and called Moe and Miwa," Ichigo said. "Have fun, guys."

"And please don't make a mess," Keiichiro added as Moe and Miwa grabbed Ryou and dragged him off. As soon as they were gone, Keiichiro said, "I'll call Pai, and I'm sure he can get Kisshu."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, as Keiichiro typed a number into one of the computers. A large screen overhead flickered on. At first there was static, but then it went clear, and after a moment, Pai's face came up, looking startled. "Keiichiro? And Ichigo?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Where's Kisshu?" Ichigo asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Pai said.

"Why didn't he come back?" Ichigo asked sadly. "He said he'd come back for me."

Pai sighed. "He was confused," he said. "He wasn't sure if you really wanted him to come back, so he didn't. I'm guessing that was a mistake on his part?"

"It's been FIVE YEARS!" Ichigo wailed.

"Is there some reason you didn't call sooner?" Pai asked.

"Yes, and the reason is currently being murdered by Ichigo's best friends," Keiichiro said dryly.

"Point taken, I'll go get Kisshu," Pai said. He concentrated, then sighed and turned away from the screen, and shouted, "KISSHU! GET IN HERE, NOW!"

They heard teleportation, and Kisshu appeared, looking grouchy. That immediately faded when he saw Ichigo, and he ran over to the screen, knocking Pai over on the way. "Ichigo, what happened?" he asked, sounding worried.

"My other half is living on a different planet," Ichigo said gloomily. "You promised you'd come back…."

"You WANT me back?" Kisshu asked.

"YES!" Ichigo wailed. "It's been five years, and I didn't even get a phone call or anything explaining why you never came back!"

"I'm sorry," Kisshu said. "I didn't think you'd want me around, and you guys never called to say differently. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"How soon?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked over at Pai, who was glaring at him, and asked, "How long does it take your latest invention to get me to the basement of Café Mew Mew?"

"Ten minutes, but I need to go set it up," Pai said. "You can talk more while I'm doing that." He left, and Kisshu sighed. "Well, as you can see, Pai hasn't changed a bit," he said. "Still a grouchy zombie."

Ichigo giggled as Pai's voice shouted, "I heard that, Kisshu!"

Kisshu cringed a bit, and then Ichigo asked, "What about you, Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked puzzled, and Ichigo asked softly, "Have you changed?"

Kisshu sighed. "I'll tell you when we're alone," he said, worrying Ichigo. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but Pai came in and said, "I've got the teleport machine ready. Go ahead, Kisshu."

Kisshu nodded, and looked at Ichigo. "See you soon," he said, and left. Pai sighed as they heard a warping noise from the other room. "He'll be there in five to ten minutes," he said. "Was there anything else?"

"Lettuce misses you," Ichigo said. "And Pudding misses Taruto."

Pai looked shocked. "Lettuce misses me?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "She's still refusing to date, like me and Pudding. You should come see her. It would make her really happy."

"She loves me?" Pai asked.

"That's for her to say, at this point," Ichigo said. "It's not my place to tell you whether or not she loves you. But she misses you, I can tell you that much."

"I'll… think about it," Pai said. "I have to go…."

"Bye," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and cut the connection, just as Ichigo heard teleportation behind her. She spun, and saw Kisshu. She hesitantly walked over to him, noticing he looked serious. He held out a hand, and she took it. Then he teleported them to the sakura tree in Inohara Park. "Kisshu, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. "You look really serious."

"Ichigo, do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I realized it too late, didn't I?"

"I changed because of you," Kisshu said. "Your rejections changed me a lot."

Ichigo sighed. "I had a feeling that was part of the reason you never came back," she said. "I realized the day after you left that you had taken part of me with you, and dumped Aoyama the next time I saw him. After that, it took me about a week before I realized I couldn't live without you, and I started crying all the time. I knew it was my fault for hurting you, but I couldn't get past the fact that you promised me you'd come back. I don't blame you if you hate me, but I changed a lot too. I lost the ability to smile two years ago; the next year I tried to kill myself about twenty-five times. And then I started thinking about reasons you didn't come back, and today I wondered if something had happened to you, and I finally went back to Café Mew Mew. I found out that Ryou was threatening to kill you if you came back, and I called my friends. They're probably cleaning up right now; I said they could kill him. And then Keiichiro called Pai, and that's what led to us being able to talk, I guess. I don't really blame you if you want to leave, and you're free to do that. I'll probably kill myself, but it's not really your fault; it's my own. If I hadn't been so nasty, I imagine we'd be together. I guess it's too late now, right?"

Kisshu looked at her, as a tear slid down her face. Soon tears were pouring down Ichigo's cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. Finally Kisshu couldn't take it anymore, and pulled Ichigo into his arms. She started sobbing, and Kisshu hugged her tightly. "I don't hate you," he said softly. "I never did, and I never will. You're my life, Ichigo. I know I should have come back sooner, and I'm sorry I put you through so much pain. I'm really glad to hear you love me. I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly. She sounded sleepy, and Kisshu asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a bit tired," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and scooped her up, then teleported to her room. He set her down on the bed, and she took her shoes off, then asked, "Will you stay?"

"I'll stay forever, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"Thanks…" Ichigo said sleepily, as she curled up. Kisshu sat down with her, and started stroking her hair gently. She purred as she fell asleep, and Kisshu smiled. Eventually he too got sleepy, and curled up with Ichigo.

**I think this was pretty cute. I hope you like it too!**


End file.
